I saw red
by SongBird
Summary: A story of heart break and surposed infidelity


Disclaimer The X-men are the sole property of Tyco(r) toys and Marvel (r) comics. "I Saw Red" is the property of Warrant. All characters and titles used therein are used without permission. This is my first fanfiction and I don't even really know how to submit it. I am a college student with no money and a job as a dishwasher in a college cafeteria, so please don't sue me! ** Describes action and ^ describes telepathy. I Saw Red. "Scott?, Where are you?" *sleepy yawn* "Hmm? Back so soon? How did the job hunting go?" "Great!' "Great?" " Judging by the look on your face, I'd say "great" hardly does justice." "I got the job!" " Honey, I'm so proud of you! You always wanted to be in advertising." "So, what base is it, Jean? The one in Salem?" *looks down* "The one in New York." *That's nearly four hours away! I'll never see you!" " Scott, it won't be that bad! I'll get an apartment near the office and I'll be home every week end!" "But I'll miss you! Doesn't that count?" '"Sweetheart, you told me to do what makes me happy!" " Your right.... I had no right. When do you start?' *Looks away* " Wednesday." " That's in two days!" *sigh* "let's not fight... as long as your happy, that's all that matters." *Smile* "I knew you'd understand .' Scott Summers spends the rest of the night wrestling with the possibilities of the days to come. .................................. A familiar red haired woman sits in her chair and smiles after telepathicaly eves dropping on the conversation. She has waited for this moment when her plans for revenge on her "sister" and her plans to get her ex husband back come together. She had been dead before only to be "raised from the dead" by an alternate reality version of her son. She was mad before, but to find Scott had married the wench that destroyed her life and marriage made her utterly insane. Madelyne Pryor - Summers gets up from her chair, she has got preparations to do. .............................. Three Months Later "Jean should be home any minute." Cyclops had thought as he walked to the Xaiver Institute. The days and nights without her were lonely but not as bad as he thought. Whenever she was home, they never left the bedroom and whenever she left, his heart ached for her. They had moved off Xaiver's property and to their own house across the street shortly before she took her job. The halls were empty with out her, but as the Co- leader of the X-Men, life was still full and busy. "I should go find Wolverine and apologize for loosing my temper with him.' He thought to himself. "It was only one beer can and could well have been Remy's." "Hey, Logan, I just wanted to..." "aww Shit!" Scott Summers heart drops to the floor as he sees a red haired woman with beautiful green eyes in bed with the one man he never expected. He closes the door and numbly runs back to his house and packs his wife's clothing in two suit cases and set them outside the door. *Maddie smiles evily* And thinks to herself "I will have my husband back dear sister." Jean Grey- Summers was glowing. "Scott won't mind I'm an hour late... The doctor Hank sent me to was a God send. I can't wait to tell Scott!" "It took me three months to be sure, I thought it was stress and fatigue, but it's true! Oh... I wonder how I should tell him!" As she pulls into her driveway, she notices her bags are packed on the doorstep. ^"Scott? are you home?"^ No answer. ^Scott!?^ As she tries to use her keys in the door, she notices they don't fit. Just as she is about to telekeneticly about to pry the door open , the door swings open with the imposing figure of her 6'3" husband who is visibly angry. *scared look* "Scott? What is the matter? Your scaring me." "I could do worse. Now take your bags and get off my property." " What! this is our home! are you under psychic control or something?!" "Why are you acting like this?!" " This is not your home anymore and you should have thought about that before running to Wolverines arms!" " I never did that! Are you Nuts?" "I caught you.! I walked right in on your little fun! Is that what you do whenever your not here? Run to any man that looks at you sideways? And you can dare lie to me with that smug look! I'm filing for divorce in the morning now get off my property and fling yourself at someone else." " I can't believe you!" "Go now!" Jean Grey has never been so frightened her entire life, as she runs panicked back to her car, leaving all she cares about behind she tries to make sense of her husbands cruel words and about the baby. " Good heavens! What about the baby! If Scott thinks I did that to him, without doubt the others do! I can't go back!" Thoughts jumble in Jean's head as she heads back to New York and the prospect of losing the one man she loves burdens heavy on her shoulders. Meanwhile, at the mansion Professer Xaiver is doing a system check to see who is available on the grounds to run security for the night. ' "Rouge, here, Gambit, here, Storm, not here, first for everything.." " Marrow, not here.. as usual... Bobby.. not here, Beast, here." "Madieyne, here, Logan.. here. Madeline! Here!" "In Logan's room too!" Quickly he dials Logan's number and relays the information to him. Wolverines eyes become wide and angry when he realizes what he's done. "I've ruined Jeannies marraige and now I've got a mad woman in bed with me..".."Awwwww " "what is the problem lover?" "The gigs up Maddie. We know it's you.' *Her green eyes narrow* "I don't know what your talking about." "Get yer clothes on ya two bit!" " How dare you talk to me like that!" " Ya musta been plannin' this from day one.' Wolverine forces Maddie to her clothes and Professer Xaiver places her in the holding cell as they try to figure out where to start and how to tell Scott. Summers residence. Scott Summers is using a trick he picked up from Jubilee and is listening to music to stop the jarbled thoughts and emotions he is feeling. As he looks through his old tape collection he comes across Warrant. '" Ha! I haven't heared this in awhile!' he notices the tape is fast forwarded through "Cherry pie" and "Uncle Toms shack". "Not in the mood for that anyway. "I saw red."..don't remember it but almost seems to have an appropriate title." As the old tape rolls, he realised this is what he used to play on the old boat house dock when he was dating Jean. ..."ooh it must be magic in your eyes I see my destiny." '"I did. It was." "Everytime we kiss I feel your love so deep inside of me." " I remember when nothing else had mattered." "If the moon and stars should fall they'd be easy to replace, I would lift you up to heaven and you would take their place." " You did that as Phoenix." "But I saw red, when I opened up the door, I saw red, my heart just spilled unto the floor, And I didn't need to see his face, I saw yours, I saw red and then I closed the door...I don't think I'm gonna love you any more" "Exactly" "Can I stop loving you?" ......"We opened up the door to it so many people never find the key." "I need to get a new tape but it's true, I'm nothing inside with out her." >Bzzzzzt> "Door bell! maybe Jean came back! "Cyke! We gotta problem." "Logan! you have sex with my wife and now she's out God knows where on her way back to New York and "we" have a problem." "Shut yer yap boy scout! That wasn't Jean." "Then who was it you furry little bastard? The Tooth fairy?" "Normally, Cyke, I'd make my point to you using six references but I ain't got the time. Where the Hell is Jeannie this pertains to the both o you and Hank will be here in a few minutes." " What's he gonna do? Use fifty dollar words to describe that your banging my wife and how we should all get along?" "Grrrrr.... yer askin fer it!" Wolverine growls as he lunges for Cyclops. Cyclops and Wolverine have a fight to put Sabertooth to shame and in the end Scott is pinned by the throat by Logan's boot. " Now listen here ya goose steppin punk, that was Maddie! I made a mistake and if Jeannie's been hurt, It'll be yer las! Now where is she?!" "gackkk..... Maddie? cough.. Here? What have I done?!" Pushing his foot farther down. "Where... Is.... She?" " She went back to her New York apartment! I told her I was going to get a divorce and she erased my knowlege about Gack where it is." '"Get off my throat!" Beast walks in at a most inopportune time. "Logan! Scott! I most whole heartedly disagree with such behavior! "Any luck finding Jeannie?" "Because she is a psy and is familiar with our shi ar technologies, the only way that is probable for us to find her is if she so desires to be so.' "Get off me!! ' "Yea.. what ever. English Hank." "Get off Scott's neck ,behave and we have to wait for her to contact us." "Maddie is here? That whore! She must have had everything to do with this!' "Watch yer mouth." "Not exactly Scott." "What now! Agggghhh I'm such a jerk!" "agreed." "I sent Jean to a doctor in New York who specializes in mutants and their gestational periods, Did you say much to her when she came home?" Scott looks horrified* "Yes, I told her that this wasn't her home any more and to fling herself at someone else!' "I've lost her forever!' A solemn look spreads over the trio and Madelyne Pryor laughs insanely in her cage. 


End file.
